Sneaking Out
by caroline-reid
Summary: Morgan and Reid's daughter, Riley is caught sneaking out to go on a date. What happens when things are said?


Title: Sneaking Out.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Criminal Minds real characters, only Riley.  
Pairing: Morgan/Reid.  
Summary: MoReid catches their daughter trying to sneak out. What happens when things are said?

"Riley Emma Reid-Morgan, what do you think you're doing?" Riley stopped where she stood. Her fathers, Spencer and Derek, stood in the kitchen, each with a small drink of wine in their hands. Riley looked like a deer in headlights. She thought she had managed to hide the fact she had a date tonight from the best profiling minds in the world but apparently, her conjoined skills failed.

"Err- Out? Sophia said she wanted to see a movie." The excuse was lame and had many holes in it but she prayed they were too inebriated.

"Sophia Emerson? So, this has nothing to do with the phone call I got from school saying your counselor was concerned with you skipping your meetings and seeing you around with a delinquent named Matthew Cole?" Derek raised his eyebrow, putting his wine glass down on the countertops.

Spencer pursed his lips at their daughter. She had wavy shoulder blade length dirty blonde hair, like his. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black, like Derek's. Her skin was a mocha caramel, going well with her aura. She tended to wear things called skinny jeans, added with bright colored tank tops and a off the shoulder or graphic shirts. Converse, inherited from Spencer.

In a way, she was wearing the same thing. Though something was different. She had black skinny jeans on, and shoes she would call 'flats' in the color of black with a red rose on the end of each. Her shirt had a black tank top underneath with a white off the shoulder (again, he had gotten the name from her) shirt with a bright red rose on the shirt. For a jacket, a black leather jacket, a birthday gift from Derek. She had on a crochet beanie in red.

"Matt's just a fri-" Her hands were on her hips and ready to defend herself but a small silent knock sounded like an earthquake to her. She sighed, knowing Matthew would be on the other side of the door. Spencer knew he should intervene and help his daughter from her other Dad. Derek would no doubt be stubborn in refusing the opportunity to date for Riley. However, he did want to meet this 'Matthew Cole' and talk to her on why she missed her counselor's meeting.

Derek wanted to do the same, no doubt, but he would treat Matthew like an UnSub rather than a young man in high school. "Riley, take a seat in the living room." Derek spoke harshly, rolling up the sleeves of his white long sleeved thermal. His black dress pants, still on from work, made him look more intimidating. Spencer would rather he open the door, to his grey pants, white dress shirt, blue striped tie, light tan sweater coupled with a brown wool jacket over it all.

"Ah, finally, Ril-" Matthew Cole was looking at his car though turned around when he didn't hear her whisper back to him, "Oh, um, hello Mr. Morgan." Matthew Cole was a stupid young man. He had dark brown hair, parted on the right. The hair was gelled up and his eyes were a dark brown. A wide jaw flexed, knowing he was in deep shit.

"Matthew Cole?" Spencer stepped behind Derek, placing a relaxing hand on his shoulder. "My name's Spencer and this is Derek. We're Riley's parents. Please, come in."

"Of course, Mr. Reid." In the light of their small foyer, Derek could see Matthew was wearing black baggy jeans, a plain white shirt and a black jacket with a bright red hood peaking out. He kept on his black DC shoes, in case of needing a quick escape. "Hey, Riley." They walked into the living room, sitting on the tan couch next to his secret girlfriend. Not like they needed to be a secret now though.

"Hey, Matt," Riley leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek, to the anger of Derek. Why was he so upset? Spencer knew. The moment they were handed Riley in the hospital, Derek vowed to the both of them to never let anyone touch or harm his baby girl. Matthew was a threat and Derek saw him as such. Derek knew Spencer was wary of Matt as well. Spencer was tortured in high school at the hands of jocks. He didn't want his daughter dating one. Derek was a jock, not a mean one, but he knew the thoughts of girls they had.

Matthew may not be a jock, but he was a high school guy and that alone was enough to scare the two men.

"Riley, were you sneaking out on a date to see Matthew?" Derek stood in front of the flat screen, arm crossed and in an offensive stance. Spencer opted for sitting in the armchair crooked towards the television, but next to the sofa.

"Yes, I was. I knew if I told you then you'd freak out and say no. If it's any consolation, I was going to leave a note and bring my phone and all the things you tell me to do whenever I go out with Sophia. I've got pepper spray in my purse, I'll have you know." Riley waved her purse, opening it to show it's contents. She took out her small pocket knife, pepper spray, 40 dollars, her phone, ID and drivers license and chewing gum.

Matthew had his arm around Riley's shoulder and the moment she saw her Father's stare on it, she shrugged him off of her. If she wanted to increase their chance of getting out of this alive, she would take precautions. Matthew stared at the contents in caution. He knew her Dads dealt with some crazy stuff but what exactly was their job?

"Rem, did Sophia know you were going out on a date, where, so that if anything happened and we called her, she'd know?" Reid was a bit sad that his daughter didn't tell him, at the least. He knew Derek would act negatively but statistically, 46% of all high school students have not had sexual intercourse, but with this about their daughter, statistics don't have much persuasion.

"Yes. She knows that we're going to an Italian restaurant," the statistic of 46% of US singles would pick an Italian restaurant for a first date popped into Spencer's head, "She knows our phone numbers, what time I expected to be home and what time I was leaving."

"You're right I would freak out. You're only 16 and I don't think your mature enough. Not to mention all the freaks out the-" Riley stood up quickly at Derek's remark.

"Dad- you know as well as I do that I'm mature enough. You've let me go out with Sophia all the time. Half the time we go, people assume we're dating. I'm sorry but how is this any different? Not to mention that the 'freaks'," Riley used quotations, Derek and Spencer both knew she was oddly intrigued by their UnSubs, "are a small number of people. Not often do you have a case nearby so I don't think you should worry about it."

Spencer and Matthew were both cursing their counterparts stubbornness and instigation right now, "Riley Emma Reid-Morgan. Don't give me an attitude. Spence and I both agreed you weren't dating until Senior year. Besides, just because we haven't gotten many nearby, doesn't mean I want the next one to have you as a victim."

"Dad!" Riley turned to her other Dad, looking scandalized, "Why wasn't I included in this conversation? Have I mentioned that Matthew happens to be in the wrestling team and baseball team? I think if an UnSub were to sneak up on us, between me, an FBI gay parent relationship daughter with pepper spray and a knife, along with a baseball slash wrestling high schooler, we'd fare well."

"Wait- you two are FBI?" Matthew looked even more concerned. He'd learned to stay quiet during the argument, silently going over everything said but that truth scared him. Riley turned to him and looked a bit afraid before sighing and nodding. Matthew stood up to leave. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but feel she duped him.

"Matthew, where are you going?" Riley's voice was small, contrasting from her loud, fighting voice with her Father. "I thought we were going on a date..?"

"We were. When were you going to tell me you were duping me? FBI Agents' daughter with a delinquent, ironic isn't it? I wonder if the school knows about your gay Dads? Wonder how your friends will take it, knowing this is why they haven't been to your house before. Bye, Riley." Matthew waved his arm, smirking. He plucked his earphones from where the dangled from the halfway zipped mark on his jacket, walking out the front door. Riley could hear him drive off from her spot standing in the small hallway between the foyer and living room.

"Ri-" Derek made to step closer to her, going to tell her this was going to happen all along but she held her hand up, stopping him.

"Don't. Just- don't. Why couldn't we have talked about this when I got back! God- this is why I only have Sophia over- and only then sometimes. You always say you don't bring work home but look at this! Well, I hope your happy. By the end of school tomorrow, I'll have one friend, no boyfriend and I'll probably end up like Dad, being tortured everyday."

Spencer knew it, as well as Derek. Gay couples were hardly accepted in the scene of high school. Them being in the FBI didn't help, it made it worse. The most stereotypical masculine job, harboring two gay men.

"I'm so-" Derek made to talk again, Spencer watching from his chair, getting up and getting their wine glasses.

"No. I'm going to pack and call Auntie Garcia because I'll be spending the night at her house. Don't expect me home for a few days. By the way, I didn't miss the meeting because I was with Matthew. I missed it because I was helping out my math partner, Zane Greene, get away from the football team. Sorry for trying to have another kid not end up like Dad. Thanks for the encouragement." Riley walked away, past Derek, through the kitchen where Spencer was and right up the stairs to her room.

They could hear her bright red luggage bag being packed and her on the phone with Penelope. "Aunt Penny, can you come pick me up?" Sniffles were heard as she clumsily stuffed her bag with contacts. Her memory (as perfect as Spencer's) relapsed to a time where she had a fight with her Dad's and went to Aunt Garcia's.

It was five minutes later that she came back down to her Dad's both sitting on the sofa. Derek was hunched over, head in his hands while Spencer leaned back, staring at the wall. The front door opened as she mumbled a quiet "See you both later." and shut it behind her. Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid never got so little sleep.


End file.
